This invention relates to a reflector and, more particularly, to a reflector for a bicycle or like vehicle that has a bolt extended from the rear support housing thereof, in order to facilitate the screw mounting thereof on suitable brackets on the bicycle or like vehicle.
One prior art method for extending a bolt from the rear support of reflectors has depended upon insert forming. In this method, there were difficulties in fixing a position for setting up the bolt relative to the rear support housing so as to permit reliability, uniformity and high production.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved reflector having a bolt extending from the rear support housing in a desirable fixed manner so as to permit reliability, and high production at relatively low cost.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved reflector for mounting on a vehicle bracket having a pair of openings therein, such reflector having a rear support housing including two co-axially formed aperatures, at least one of which is non-circular and a bolt fixedly retained in said two aperatures by a cap thermally sealed to the rear support housing, a portion of said bolt being non-circular for engaging in the non-circular aperature, the housing having a projection molded thereon, the projection extending into one opening in the vehicle bracket, the bolt being adapted to extend through the other opening in said vehicle bracket to receive a nut to secure the reflector in position on the vehicle bracket. Other objects and advantages of this invention will be made more apparent hereinafter.